Opera time table W01/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 02.01.2017 - Monday/Montag 00:03 Christian Sinding - Der heilige Berg (1986) Norway in Music (D) 01:23 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 03:25 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1990) EMI (D) 05:07 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 08:30 Viktor Ullmann - Der Sturz des Antichrist (1995) CPO (D) - 1st recording 10:16 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 12:56 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1951) Conductor: Hans Knappertsbusch (D) 17:28 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 21:42 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 23:43 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - The Stone Guest (1995) Harmonia Mundi ® 03.01.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:00 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 03:45 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Stuarda (2001) Dynamic (I) 06:01 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1971) Decca (I) 08:21 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 10:42 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 12:46 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 14:58 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 16:46 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 19:25 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 21:52 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 04.01.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:17 Leonardo Vinci - Li zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 02:30 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 05:37 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 08:41 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 11:42 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 14:43 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 18:01 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 20:38 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 23:21 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 05.01.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:55 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 02:46 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 06:40 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 07:57 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 11:36 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 14:41 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 17:09 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 20:04 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Roland (2004) Ambroise (F) 22:44 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 06.01.2017 - Friday/Freitag 01:39 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 03:54 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 06:20 Jean-Jacques Rousseau - Le Devin du village (1991) Nuova Era (F) 07:37 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 09:57 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 11:29 Johann Adolph Hasse - Siroe, Re di Persia (2014) Decca (I) - 1st recording 14:15 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 16:01 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 18:20 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 20:41 Gaetano Donizetti - L'assedio di Calais (1988) Opera Rara (I) 22:45 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 07.01.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 01:37 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 04:10 Saverio Mercadante - La vestale (2004) Marco Polo (I) 05:47 Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) 08:30 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 11:00 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 14:51 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 18:40 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 22:57 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 08.01.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:47 Antônio Carlos Gomes - A noite do Castelo (1978) Master Class (PT-BR) - 1st recording 03:00 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 05:17 Giuseppe Verdi - Don Carlos (1996) EMI Classics (F) 08:42 Giuseppe Verdi - Le trouvère (1998) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 11:15 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 13:14 Erkki Melartin - Aino (2000) BIS (FI) 15:00 Leevi Madetoja - Juha (1977) Ondine (FI) 16:39 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 18:43 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 21:20 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 23:06 Benjamin Britten - Billy Budd (1967) London Records (E) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 01/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017